


And the winner for Best Action is...

by squallina



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry exists in the real world, Gen, Interviews, The Game Awards 2019, Vergil has an excitable fan club because of course he does, live streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squallina/pseuds/squallina
Summary: After winning an award they didn't know they were nominated for, Dante, Nero, and Vergil sit down for an early morning interview with someone on their television screen who seems to know a lot more about their lives than he should.
Relationships: Dante & Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	And the winner for Best Action is...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookworm83197](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm83197/gifts).



> Striking while the iron is freezing cold I know, but this was actually written a day or so after the The Game Awards 2019 to celebrate Devil May Cry 5's win in the Best Action Game category. It's just taken me this long to edit and publish it. I have removed all references to Devil May Cry being a game though so think of it here as a dramatised action documentary series about devil hunters.

“Vergil, get in here!” A slow glance over his shoulder was all Vergil spared for Dante on the way to the small kitchen. Groomed and dressed, Vergil would be ready to start the day after he ingested his morning cup of tea and no sooner. His blood relatives clearly had other plans.

Nero followed Vergil into the kitchen, his “Hurry up!” the only warning Vergil received before Nero bodily yanked him by the arm away from the kitchen counter.

“Tea,” Vergil growled, forcibly halting them both. He had no desire to destroy the home he shared with Dante via bloody death match first thing in the morning, but Nero and Dante were already testing his patience. 

To Vergil’s surprise and relief, Nero let go. “Fine,” he said with a heavy sigh. “Get your tea then get your ass to the couch. We’ve got an interview.”

“If no demons are involved, you and Dante can deal with it.”

“Nope, it’s gotta be all three of us. Since V’s a part of you now, you’re going to have to take his place.”

As he boiled the water and retrieved the powdered green tea, Vergil heard chatter coming from the other room. He could hear Dante’s voice and one other male voice that sounded as though the unfamiliar speaker was somehow further than the next room away. The conversation sounded clearer than a telephone call overheard by Vergil’s sensitive hearing, but it was similarly distorted.

Vergil finished preparing the green tea and poured it into a glazed stoneware yunomi. He took the straight-sided mug in hand, balancing it on the flat of one palm while cupping the other around its girth to hold it steady. Catching Nero’s gaze, Vergil lifted the traditional cup to his lips with both hands and took a sip of the scalding brew within. Nero made a disgusted face. “Part devil or not, your tongue is made of steel. Now let’s get this done already.”

An amount of tea finally in his system, Vergil stepped out of the kitchen and followed Nero to the worn down back room Nero and Nico had converted into an approximation of a living room while Dante had been away. The younger son of Sparda was currently occupying the right side of the dusty three-seater, facing the television screen Nico had gifted to Dante and Vergil as a coming home present. Nero took the middle, leaving the left side of the couch for Vergil.

Once comfortably seated - leaning on the arm as languidly as he could given that Nero was taking up the middle space - Vergil turned his attention to the television screen. On one side of the screen there was a young bearded human with long hair. On the other was video footage of their living room and a live picture of Vergil, Nero, and Dante. Scrolling across the top and bottom of the screen were text alerts, non-intrusive and constantly changing but non-sensical; who or what exactly 'dmcisbackbaby' and 'showusyourxoodes' were and what they had subscribed to or why it was important enough to flash like news headlines eluded Vergil. Behind it all was an image of the Qliphoth towering over Red Grave City with a rigid, silver, winged statue standing in front of it like a monument made of polished mirrors yet reflecting nothing of the town it stood in.

“Wow, the entire crew of our favorite devil hunters,” said the man on screen. A title under his picture read 'Xoodillion'. (If that was a name, then V’s choice for Vergil’s devil half seemed clever by comparison.) “And you’re even in box art order.”

Vergil didn’t know what the man on screen was spluttering, but a look to Vergil’s left revealed that Nero and Dante found the comment amusing. Nero leaned forward, claiming ownership of a space he was only a visitor to. Vergil had half a mind to kick Nero off the couch altogether, but he caught the momentary warning glare from Dante. Vergil instead took another sip of his tea.

“We’re all really glad you could join us, Vergil,” said the man. At least his tone was reverent as he spoke. “We know it’s early for you. Just want you to know there are a lot of fans of your work here who are looking forward to hearing more about your devil hunting in the near future.”

Despite being addressed personally, Vergil remained in the dark as to who the man was or what he was blathering on about. In lieu of a response that would give away his ignorance, he gave a curt nod and returned to sipping his tea.

“So now that we have the whole crew together, congratulations on your win in the Best Action category. You all deserve it more than you know.”

“Thanks, man,” said Nero, ridiculous grin in place. “Couldn’t’ve done it without these two idiots though.”

The urge to kick his son returned. Dante pre-empted Vergil’s attack by throwing an arm around his nephew’s shoulders and jerking the boy close. Dante’s grin was equally ridiculous, but at least Dante was reminding Nero that sitting in the middle didn’t mean the boy was in charge.

“Kid’s just lucky V thought to include him,” said Dante. “If it were up to me, I wouldn’t have brought him at all.”

“Yeah, thanks for beating me to getting your ass handed to you by Urizen.”

“Hey, I beat him for good before you could even make it to top of the Qliphoth.”

“That’s because I was dragging V’s flaking ass around.”

Despite his blood relations mentioning parts of Vergil’s self, Vergil felt disconnected. He failed to understand the necessity for his continued presence. He was about to leave when he saw a rush of text fill the top of the screen, scrolling one message after another with each of them mentioning him by name or by the singular letter ‘V’. He stared at it curiously.

“And the chat has started vying for Vergil’s attention,” remarked the man on screen. “Guess they’ve decided who the real MVP is among the three of you.”

Nero and Dante halted their banter to turn their attention to Vergil. “You guys are gonna need to stop,” said Nero. “He enjoys the attention way too much.”

“So why are we here again?” said Vergil, eyes still locked on the messages at the top of the screen. There were countless words of dedication and devotion. Vergil couldn’t stop looking at them.

“We won an award for getting rid of the Qliphoth in Red Grave,” said Dante. He pointed to the image of the mirror-like winged statue that was standing in the center background of the screen. “We got one of those.”

Vergil glanced at it with disinterest. “Where?”

“Our business promotions director has it, or something,” said Nero, voice trailing off to a mutter. He quickly recovered. “I’m sure we’ll get a look at it some day. Point is, we did good. Well me, Dante, and V did good. You and Urizen kinda screwed up, but you’re making up for it with the work you’re doing now, helping me and Dante help other people.”

“By taking riches from humans and ridding the world of our own kind one demon at a time,” said Vergil.

“Don’t start,” warned Dante. He reached across Nero to take Vergil’s yunomi and steal a mouthful of green tea before depositing it back into Vergil’s hands. Vergil looked down at it. He didn’t feel inclined to drink the rest.

“So how do you all feel about your win?” asked the man on the screen.

“We’re thrilled of course,” said Dante, smirking in a way he always thought others found charming. “We’re glad that people appreciate what we do.”

“What he said,” Nero agreed, clearly unable to calm himself enough to resist the urge to speak. “You don’t get to see a lot of the smaller missions we take, but at least you’re all seeing what we’re doing when it matters most.”

“How about you, Vergil?” asked the interviewer.

“I didn’t realise we had an ongoing audience. So long as you all keep your distance, I have no qualms.”

“Nero, you mentioned smaller missions, do you think we’ll get to see some of the Devil May Cry crew’s less dramatic jobs? I know people would love to hear more about what Trish and Lady have been up to while Dante and Vergil were in the Underworld.”

Vergil frowned. The man on the screen knew a dangerously detailed amount regarding their private lives. Not caring whether or not they had a live audience, Vergil looked across the couch to catch Dante’s attention while Nero answered the question. Dante’s smirk faltered as he met Vergil’s gaze and held it. His expression became more stoic and serious. He gave Vergil the slightest of nods. It was a reassurance. Breaking eye contact, Vergil absentmindedly drank the rest of his tea.

“Finally, a question for you, Vergil.” Vergil turned his attention to the man on the screen and waited for him to speak. “Are we going to hear more about your adventures soon?”

Vergil had no idea what the man was talking about or why he knew what he did, but the messages of praise and desire to see Vergil in action were flooding the top of the screen again. One corner of Vergil’s lips curved upward. “Only if Dante and Nero allow it.”

The top of the screen flashed endlessly with streams of capital letters that Vergil guessed approximated some form of textual screaming. It was interspersed with notes of praise, encouragement, and support. Whoever the people were sending the messages, they were on Vergil’s side. Even the man on the screen gave a cheering hoot.

“Okay, okay, we’ll give Vergil his own missions later,” Dante said hurriedly, trying to regain control of the situation. He could try all he wanted, but Vergil knew it wouldn’t deter his newly discovered section of enthusiastic followers. “Thanks for the chat,” Dante said forcefully, “and thanks for the congratulations, but we’d better get ready for the day.”

“Sure thing. Don’t suppose I could ask for one nice group shot for the thumbnail when this goes up in post?”

“That’s gonna depend,” said Nero. He and Dante both turned their attention to Vergil, who looked back at them blankly. He had no idea what any of the words that had just come out of the man’s mouth had meant so he wasn’t sure what his brother and son hoped to gain from staring at him.

“What would it entail?” he asked slowly.

The messages at the top of the screen moved again at a furious pace. Vergil couldn’t help the heat that flooded his face as he read a number of messages begging him to hold Nero or Dante close or for them to do the same to him. Some even wanted him to change seats with Nero so the other two could lean in from either side.

“Now, now, viewers,” said the man, apparently talking to the senders of the messages. “Let’s keep this simple and on topic. How about you three just give us your coolest couch poses?”

‘Coolest couch poses’ was another string of words that made little sense to Vergil. He simply placed the empty yunomi cup on the table beside the couch, crossed one leg over the other, and folded his arms as he glared at the camera. At the edge of his sight he could see Nero spread his legs and lean forward with his face contorted into a smug look while Dante brought one ankle up to rest on the opposite knee and made a finger-gun motion at the screen with one hand. _Imbeciles_.

“Perfect!” said the interviewer. “That’ll make a great shot for the thumbnail. Thanks again for taking time out of your busy schedule to chat with us.”

“No problem,” said Nero.

“Don’t forget to give Devil May Cry a call if you have any demon infestations,” added Dante. He and Nero both looked at Vergil.

“Farewell,” he said with little enthusiasm.

The interviewer’s picture disappeared from the screen. Dante pointed a remote control at the television to shut it off. Nero leapt up from the couch to shut off the round black device perched atop the television that Vergil assumed was the camera.

“What was the meaning of that?” Vergil asked, arms still folded.

“Dunno,” said Dante. “Morrison called me, said the Devil May Cry business promotions director accepted an award on our behalf and told us it’d be good business to do an interview.”

Vergil frowned at Dante. “You have no idea who that was or how he knew so much about what we do?”

“Not a clue.” Dante stood from the couch and stretched his back. “That couch is definitely too small for the three of us.”

“Do you not think it absurd for humans to have such a copious amount of information about us?”

“Why,” asked Dante, “you worried someone’s gonna come and take a shot at us?”

Nero froze in the middle of picking up Vergil’s empty yunomi, his complexion paling as he held the mug in hand and turned his attention to Dante. “I don’t want them near Kyrie or the kids.”

“Relax,” said Dante. “Nothing’s going to happen. I promise they don’t know where you, Kyrie, and the kids live. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“If they do attempt anything, you should be more worried I’m going to ‘take a shot’ at them for invading my space,” said Vergil.

Ignoring the eye-roll from Dante, Vergil stood from the couch and headed to his private office, a small side room Dante had given him for work-related research into artefacts, spells, and demonology. “The next mission is mine and mine alone as you both promised them.” Vergil gave a pointed look to the darkened television as he passed it.

“Yeah, yeah,” said Dante. “I won’t let you let your newly discovered fan club down.”

Vergil scowled as he slipped into his office and quickly shut the door behind him.


End file.
